Synthetic Hearts, Continued
by Abyssal Ferret
Summary: After a terrible surprise attack Garrus believes Shepard is dead. What he doesn't know is that she has survived, and finds herself lost and alone. While trying to find her way back to him, she finds something which will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 2

_I've done this as a separate piece from the start as requested. If you think I should just stop trying to exceed__ how well its previous part went, or continue, please let me know. :P Also, as always, reviews and suggestions are ALWAYS welcome. I own none of these characters. (Part one can be found here:.net/s/6255227/1/Synthetic_Hearts)_

She hit the canopy and tumbled through branches with a multitude of snaps and cracks, each one slowing her rapid decent and sending her tumbling down into the thick ferny underbrush. Somehow, miraculously, she'd survived the 50 metre drop, coming to roll to a sudden halt beside a pile of bushes. A shower of boulders of various sizes cascaded down around and with her, crashing and bouncing before coming to a halt just as she did. She lay sprawled over the flattened undergrowth, hand outstretched as she lay unconscious and with multiple suit ruptures freshly torn into her armour which leaked bright red blood. All around her a tropical and unexplored paradise enclosed and enshrouded her, its secretive denizens sending alarmed calls to one another at this new disturbance. A soft moan escaped her lips and she moved her foot before laying completely still.

* * *

It was just darkening as her eyes flickered open and she got the first view around her. She winced in pain, curling reflexively into a foetal position and tucking her arms around her legs. She lay there like that for several minutes, before the throbbing pain in her head and stinging wounds numbed sufficiently for her to grit the remaining pain and sit herself up.

She could barely see, the only light source coming from the pale blue of coming night, giving any shape to the heavy underbrush. Things called mysteriously around her, lurking in the shadows of the large trees at various distances. She had no idea where she was and was slightly scared. Shepard rummaged around for the small tube of emergency medigel and rubbed it into her scratches, wincing slightly at the burning sensation. She attempted to stand but found her left leg gave out from under her instantly. Survival training kicked in and she grabbed a fallen branch and created a brace with it, securing it in place with shreds from her own shirt.

She reached up to the com link in her ear and tried to send a distress call to the Normandy.

"Come in Normandy. This is Commander Shepard. Requesting assistance. Come in Normandy."

She listened to static.

_Damn, _she thought. She realised the com link had been damaged by the fall.

It was only then she realised how cold she was, and she shivered, attempting to remove the cold sensation which spread along her spine. Sitting still and huddling in, she stopped and listened to the night around her. She figured she was directly below where she'd fallen, and figured she'd best not move until morning provided more light, so she could find her way back to the shuttle.

She sat there frowning into the darkness before instinctively reaching again for her com piece.

"Garrus?"

There was only the same, crackling static. She longed to hear his reply even vaguely, but there was nothing. She dropped her hand to her side and sighed, shifting in place for warmth.

* * *

"Commander, do you read me? Are you out there?" Garrus asked into his com link on Shepard's personal frequency.

There was no answer, only static.

"Commander?"

He asked again.

He sighed, leaning against the exploded entrance of the research facility and staring off into the evening. It was getting dark, but Garrus was resolute at finding his commanding officer. Dead or alive.

He'd tried her line seven times already since he'd cleared the last Geth threat from the facility. It had taken him all afternoon to do it, but he'd acted in his burst to avenge his Commander. The adrenaline had lasted until the last Geth had collapsed into a pile. Garrus had slumped against the nearest wall, powerful emotions washing over him. He'd contacted the Normandy and had told them what had happened… and they had agreed to his insistent suggestions they remain in orbit until tomorrow. He'd asked for more time. Time to find her.

Two moons high above reflected their eerie cold light down on him. He peered up at them, the reflection making his carapace glow with the same colour as the moons themselves. In contrast his facial markings looked black and deep, the ink midnight blue.

He stared up at them while thoughts swirled in his mind. He remembered how he'd felt when he had been asked to report his evidence against Saren – which he had none – to the Council. He'd asked for more time, that he would find evidence, but they had declined and dismissed him. He felt now as he did then, determined resolution his driving motivation. That determinism was exactly why he'd wanted to join up with Shepard in the first place – a recklessness Shepard had warned him about. But right now, he could think of nothing else. He was determined to find her.

He reached up and tried his com link again.


	2. Chapter 3

_Here is part 3, which is a little longer than the previous parts. If you would like me to change any part of it, let me know. Enjoy!_

A hand startled her from her sleep and she stirred to wakefulness. She stared up at a half-concealed figure, which shifted as she started, the hand quickly withdrawing into the shadows. The figure itself did not run away, and quickly became still. Shepard quickly crawled into a sitting position, trying to adjust her vision to this unknown being she was aware was watching her. It was roughly child-sized, no higher than at least her waist. From the blue light of pre-dawn which filtered in around the dark shadow, she could tell the figure was indeed a child, small and slim. The figure tensed and became alert as Shepard heard a nearby growl. One she recognised: a varen. A large one. A response came from nearby. The child-figure reached out and tugged on her shoulder insistently.

"Come."

The figure in front of her spoke, the tone promising of imminent danger. The word was pieced together as though not spoken for a very long time. The voice was that of a young girl sounding around 7 years old, Shepard realised with wonder. She wondered what a young girl was doing stalking through the forest at night on a deserted planet with varen packs so close by, but realised now was not the time to ponder such questions. The closest varen growled again from within the shadows.

Shepard pulled herself along the ground, grunting with pain. The figure beside her disappeared momentarily and reappeared by her side, as if urging her to go faster. Shepard merely shook her head in a no. The girl seemed even more insistent, trying to drag her forward with her arms. She then disappeared again, coming back baring a sturdy stick. Shepard took it from her, hoisting herself with great effort up the shaft, and plodding along at as great a speed as she could muster. The wild girl followed close by her side.

Growls and the rustling of bushes on both sides showed the varen seemed to be pursuing them on the perimeter just out of sight. The girl hissed, and somehow the varen did not dare to come any closer to them. They passed through the thick forest, the sunlight slowly becoming lighter around them as they moved. Finally they came to a dark hole which marked the entrance of a cave into the side of the cliff-face. The varen were nowhere to be heard, so Shepard, weary and in pain, collapsed on a pile of leaves near the back of the cave and darkness overcame her.

By the time she awoke the sun was beating down through the trees outside the cave mouth, signifying midday. The cave itself was cool and dark, and Shepard was surprised to find herself lying on a mattress of soft leaves and furs. She was reluctant to get up, until she remembered Garrus and the Normandy. She wondered whether the varen pack was gone.

She tried again to stand, but winced and fell back in pain, as she quickly found her leg was dead weight. She slid back down into her mattress clutching it desperately. After a few moments the pain subsided into a chastising throb and she sat there staring at the wall while she considered her options. A few moments passed, and a shadow fleetingly covered the light from the mouth of the cave. Fearing it was another varen she quickly looked up. To her relief she saw it was the strange girl who had saved her the night before, returning with a bunch of raw stems clasped in both hands. She approached Shepard unhalting, stopping before her and looking down to the stems in one hand. She spent a few moments sorting them out, and then offered one to her. She took it and held it dumbly, looking up at her, until the small girl casually began chewing on one of the other stems. Pausing to study the plant, Shepard gave in and put it in her mouth, chewing down on it. To her surprise and her starved stomach's pleasure, the root was sweet and sugary, and although tough, entirely edible. She ate it ravenously. The girl seemed pleased.

"What is your name?" Shepard asked her, pausing from chewing.

The girl looked up from her own chewing, looking at Shepard.

"Mira." Again the word seemed seldem used.

"Where are you from, Mira?"

The girl looked at her, but said nothing, and returned to her chewing.

"Where are your parents?"

Again there was no response.

"Are you alone?" She asked.

The girl continued to study her, and shrugged.

She looked clearly human, which puzzled Shepard, because the last human who worked at this facility had been killed by the Geth 8 months ago. Unless…

A knot suddenly formed in Shepard's throat. _Your parents are dead, aren't they…_ She thought, and instantly a wave of sympathy washed over her. It was something she knew quite well, losing her parents to monsters.

The girl clearly didn't like to speak, so Shepard stopped attempting to converse with her. She nodded in understanding.

"It'll be alright," she promised.

* * *

Hours later she sat crouched in the cave, just within the entrance so the light shone down onto what she was doing. Placed upon a stone was her com earpiece, which she scrutinised, using her tech ability to deduce why it was not sending or receiving signals. The strange girl sat cross-legged and still on the floor in front of her, staring at everything she was doing with wide fascination. Every time Shepard cursed or made sudden movements the girl would flinch and jump slightly, but her determined fascination of Shepard's world kept her rooted to her position. More than once Shepard lowered her job just to look at the small human girl. She was inquisitive and determined, with a fascination for the world, qualities Shepard very much admired. She was able to get a better look at her for the first time since last night. The girl was small but not undernourished, her messy brown hair dangling in a fringe above her forehead. Cuts and scrapes, all within various stages of healing, covered her face and hands, and, Shepard guessed, the rest of her body. Her clothing comprised of upper and lower attire made of varen fur, which would allow her to twist her torso nimbly. Small beads and colourful feathers were tied into her matted hair through its entire shoulder length. She stared at Shepard, and Shepard realised she was just as fascinated with the intruder as Shepard was with her. She grew slowly conscious of her own torn appearance, and knew her armour would seem completely outlandish. She looked down and continued to study her work.

She worked in silence for a few more minutes. The sudden idea to shuffle over and sit beside the girl overcame her, and without questioning why, she slid over and held the communicator device on her outstretched palm. She wasn't sure how much the girl could understand, but she was compelled with no obvious reason to show her how the technology worked.

She pointed down at various articles within the earpiece, demonstrating how they fit together to make the whole while all the while telling the girl their function. She watched and listened intently, her sky blue eyes never leaving Shepard's hand. Her young face was screwed into a focused frown.

For nearly half an hour they sat there in the sun within the entrance of the cave, before Shepard had gotten to a part that had broken away from where it was meant to be. This was the piece that stumped her: she couldn't figure out where it was meant to go. She fiddled with it for a few moments, the girl watching her all the while, before putting it down and sighing in frustration. The girl looked up at her questioningly and Shepard offered a shake of her head.

She remained for the rest of the day within the safety of the cave. Her young companion occasionally disappeared for short periods of time into the forest, but mostly they both stayed there, the girl watching everything Shepard did. For no reason in particular Shepard started telling her stories about her past and her friends, and the wide galaxy there was out there. The girl smiled whenever Shepard described something with longing or happiness evident in her tone.


	3. Chapter 4

Garrus kicked aside an empty Geth platform with a hole ripped through its chest, still leaking the white conductive fluids, as he strode across the warzone. It was one of many littering the battlefield, making the research facility grounds look more like a scrap heap than a science lab. Some were smoking, others sparking, but all were still. All showed the telltale signs of fatal bullet wounds. From one gun. Garrus' gun.

He felt no sense of achievement as he walked among them. No, he didn't consider this a victory at all. He wanted to take from them what they had from him. He wished they felt pain.

At the first lightening sky of morning he had set off along the edge of the cliff, staring down at the glowing omni-tool on his wrist which showed a map of the area he had downloaded off one of the lab terminals. He barely even looked up from the map to see he wasn't about to fall off the cliff.

All too soon the Geth graveyard subsided, leaving the parched and dry planet's surface stretching along the canyon. The mist down there seemed to be eternal, Garrus had realised, so he couldn't see the bottom any more than he could yesterday.

His omni-tool beeped telling him he had an incoming communication. He was forced to reach up to his earpiece, his eyes still glued to the map. For one brief moment he allowed himself to hope it was Shepard.

It was Tali.

"Garrus, it's Tali. We heard what happened. How's it going down there? Have you found her yet?" She asked, the young quarian sounding slightly anxious.

"Not yet. I'm still searching." He said, his tone betraying none of the emotional sympathy Tali surely wanted to hear. The comm was quiet for a moment while the quarian considered this.

"I want to come down and help you search. So does Jacob," after a moment she replied.

"Thanks, but I don't need help. I'll find her on my own."

"Don't be such a bosh'tet. There are others who care about her other than you, you know."

"You'd just get in the way."

"I realise you're upset, but you don't have to be so rude." Tali sounded resentful.

After a moment the comm line went dead. Garrus dropped his hand back to his side and continued staring down at the little bleeping icon which marked his position on the map.

The only way down into the rift valley was from where a river entered into it. It was a long walk. He'd much rather have taken the shuttle down there, but scans had told him there was nowhere to land. He wondered why.

A loud descending zoom was heard and Garrus looked up to see the Normandy's second shuttle descending on his location. He was annoyed Tali had chosen to ignore him, but knew deep down he'd have done the same if he was in her position. He stopped as the vehicle landed, waiting for whoever was inside to step out into the open. Tali was the first to emerge from the cabin, followed by a morose looking Jacob, who's eyes flashed with Garrus' and then around the nearby landscape. The two closed the shuttle door before making their way over to Garrus, who stood completely still.

"Don't be mad at us. There's no point. We have a job to do," she said.

"I understand. Sorry about earlier. I'm just…"

"Upset? Angry? Heartbroken? Yeah, we all are."

Garrus simply nodded his head and said what he knew she'd be thinking.

"I doubt there's much chance of her being alive. Chances are this is a search and retrieve, rather than a rescue."

Tali merely nodded, her facial expression undiscernible behind the mask.

"Then let's go find her."

Garrus bought up his omni-map again, and pointed out to them the logistics of the field.

"It'd be much quicker if we took the shuttle to the ravine's entrance." Jacob suggested, looking down onto Garrus' map. Garrus wondered why he hadn't thought of that. He figured he had been too distracted to think properly.

He merely nodded. "Good idea."

So the three re-entered the small shuttle with Jacob at the helm again, and they lifted from the ground, zooming toward the mouth of the ravine.

"We're going to have to walk from here," Jacob commented, staring out the window and sharply turning the steering wheel to land.

They landed neatly on a flat spot a short walk from a tapering stream which meandered into the ravine, its banks rising abruptly from the banks of the water and quickly gaining impressive altitudes.

"This stream's seen better days," Tali remarked as the three locked up the shuttle and trudged toward the muddy, shallow stream.

The three walked on in silence, soon finding themselves in the complete shadow of the cliff walls. The valley widened, and lone trees soon dotted the dry landscape. They increased in density the further along the team progressed.

It was midday when Garrus came to a halt. "Here. She fell directly above here." He stared up into the canopy high above.

"Right, spread up and look around," Jacob commanded.

The three split up.

The underbrush was thick, ferns growing up to the knees. Garrus could hear the locations of his companions as they bashed through the underbrush. He kept his eyes focused for any abnormalities.

After about 10 minutes Tali's shout came from relatively nearby.

"Here! I found something!"

Garrus found himself running toward her source. His heart pounded in eagerness. He pushed his way through the barricade of plants, coming to a halt when he found Tali standing over a broken bush. Shepard's sniper rifle was clutched in her hands. He found his gut lurch as he saw it.

Jacob came from the other direction shortly after.

"She must be nearby. Unless she's…" Tali said.

Garrus' heart skipped a beat.

"Let's hope so," Jacob said.

"Shepard!" Tali started shouting.

"Commander!" Jacob joined in. There was no response. They wandered back into the forest. Garrus took one last look at the ground, unable to find anything, and roamed off.

He almost stepped right over it, when he stopped. What he saw bought tears to his eyes. He bent down, studying the ground. Rubble, broken branches and flattened ferns were flattened into the ground. Dried blood coloured the broken twigs and leaf litter. He smoothed his talon over where she had lay. His breath caught in his throat as he uncovered an animal track pressed into the mud. It was a varen. And it was fresh, perhaps only a few hours old.

"Shepard…"

He suddenly found he could not move as another wave of emotion washed over him. He sat down, staring at the crushed undergrowth and the pawprint. A tear trickled down his cheek. He leaned down, his forehead touching broken branches.


	4. Chapter 5

_Pain caused through her upper arm as she winced and reached up to it with her other, her gun falling from her grasp. A Geth marched __up to within a few metres of where she crouched, its flashlight like head gazing down at her. She winced away the pain, looking up at it helplessly as it lifted its assault rifle to deliver the finishing shot._

_That same head splintered apart as a clean bullet trail caused through it, exploding simultaneously into a cacophony of sparks and metal. The next moment the headless Geth collapsed onto its knees, tumbling to the ground. She looked to see Garrus within point-blank shot behind it, lowering his rifle, his eyes dancing with a look of satisfaction. She managed to smile._

'_Couldn't have timed that any better myself, Garrus.'_

_Then there were more Geth, flooding in from every conceivable angle. The look dropped from the turian's face even as Shepard pulled herself to her feet._

'_I don't think we have a chance. Get back to the shuttle!' She yelled, and they both sprinted for cover, making their way back to the relative safety of the shuttle._

_They came to the narrow path across the ravine, Shepard pausing to cover his back as Garrus retreated first along it. When he had passed she followed behind, her legs sprinting as fast as she could go. Then, pain erupted throughout her body, the ground becoming unstable and disintegrating at her feet. She threw her gun, just managing to grab purchase onto a rock before she tumbled down into the white mists below. _

'_Shepard!' Garrus' startled call came from above on the ledge, his alarmed face emerging to look down at her a moment later. She couldn't ignore the pain throughout her entire body._

'_Shepard!'_

"Shepard!"

She was stirred out of her troubled sleep, her breathing coming in rapid gasps as she realised where she was. Sitting upright, she brushed the new layer of sweat from her forehead with her arm, looking around to find she was still in the cave. She'd dozed off. The strange wild girl was crouching by the rim of the cave mouth, staring out intently, sitting completely still.

Had someone called her name? It wasn't Garrus, and it wasn't the orphaned girl. But she was certain she'd heard someone call it.

She grabbed the makeshift walking stick from next to her, wincing as her leg shot an acute sensation of fresh pain along her nervous system. She hoisted herself to her feet, limping toward the cave mouth and bracing herself there, staring out. The girl beside her didn't move an inch.

She scanned through the immediate forest. It was still. She must have been hearing things after all. And then it came again, someone's, someone familiar's, voice filtering through the dense underbrush.

"Tali?" She said out loud.

It came again, and Shepard stepped completely out of the cave.

"Tali, is that you?" She yelled out, as loud as she could.

There was a pause, and a reply, this one sounding questioning.

"Shepard?"

"Over here! Follow the cliff face!" Shepard yelled out. She looked back at her companion, her face barely containing the excitement of hearing one of her team. The girl, however, had deftly moved back into the concealing shadows of the cave, staring out at her.

"It's ok, Mira. It's one of my friends I told you about."

There was a crashing through the undergrowth, and Tali sprinted out into Shepard's view.

She took a limping step toward her, smiling and waving.

"Shepard!" The quarian ran up to her and hugged her, withdrawing sheepishly as Shepard gasped in pain.

"Sorry Shepard. I'm just so glad you're ok."

Shepard smiled.

"I'm glad to see you too, Tali."

The quarian stood there staring at her, and Shepard was certain she was smiling widely. Finally she looked down, taking in Shepard's whole figure.

"You look terrible. Is that a stick?"

She pointed to the makeshift brace supporting Shepard's leg.

"You gotta make do out here," she smiled.

Tali nodded, staring at her speechlessly for a few more moments, then reached out to put her three-fingered hand on her shoulder.

"The others'll be so glad you're safe," she remarked. "Let's get you back to the ship."

Shepard resisted, looking back into the shadows of the cave. "Wait a minute. There's someone I want you to meet. Mira?"

She asked into the cave, and, slowly and cautiously, the girl stepped out into the relative light, trembling slightly.

"This is Tali. Tali, meet Mira."

Tali kneeled down, extending her hand to a sheepish Mira. The girl took it and shook it, withdrawing her hand uncertainly straight after.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mira," Tali said cheerfully.

"Her parents were scientists from the base." Shepard explained. "I think they were killed by the Geth."

Tali looked up at her.

"Oh. So she's been living here all by her self?"

"Yes. Surviving off the jungle down here."

The quarian looked back down at the small girl, looking at her and then ruffling her hair.

"Brave thing." She stood back up. "Do you think we should…"

"I think we should take her with us for the moment, perhaps we can find her family. I think she trusts me," Shepard added.

"Do you want to come with Shepard and I and see all our friends?" Tali asked Mira kindly. The girl didn't move from Shepard's side, staring up at her.

Shepard dared taking her hand, a feeling of warmth washing over her as the little girl let her take it in hers.

"We'll have loads of fun, promise." Tali explained. She then turned her attention back to Shepard. "Come on, the others are waiting for us. Can you walk?"

Shepard nodded. "Just give me a bit to get anywhere. Without proper treatment my wounds aren't healing properly."

She stepped out, her hand still firmly in Mira's, and she led the girl after Tali, back into the forest.

"So, Garrus told you what happened?" Shepard asked as they walked through the forest, Shepard making slow progress, thankful to Tali who seemed to have all the time in the world, helping her along whenever she stumbled.

"Yeah. He wanted to find you by himself, but we came despite his objections," she replied.

"Garrus was looking for me?" Shepard asked, feeling a pang of guilt.

"He stayed out here all night meaning to look for you. We caught up to him in the shuttle."

"Did… Did you all think I was dead?"

Tali looked up at her, her gestures telling Shepard she was earnest.

"If someone you cared about fell 50 metres off a cliff, would you think they would survive?" Her tone cracked a little.

"Point noted. I… The concern is appreciated. Thank you." Shepard lowered her head, staring at the ground.

Tali stopped, looking back at her. "Anytime Shepard."

As they forced their way deeper into the undergrowth Tali would stop and listen occasionally, calling out for their companions. One such time they heard Jacob's reply, and shortly after he was running out to meet them, as exuberant as Jacob ever was. He paused a moment when he saw the little girl trailing from Shepard's hand, arching an eyebrow.

"She's a child who's been living alone down here since the Geth attack," Tali informed her puzzled companion. "We're taking her back to the Normandy."

Jacob nodded, looking at Mira, frowning slightly. "Those are some serious scratches she has there. Poor thing."

"She doesn't seem bothered by them," Shepard responded, but she nodded. "We're going to make sure she's safe."

"Fine by me," Jacob declared, looking Shepard over. "You… uh… Commander, you look even worse by far."

Shepard smirked. "Good to see you too, Jacob."

He made to move toward her, but he caught himself, staring at her. "Do you want any help, Commander?"

"That would definitely be appreciated."

Tali watched as Jacob came up beside Shepard, hoisting one arm over his muscled shoulders, supporting the side with the braced leg.

"Alright. Ready. Let's find Garrus and get the hell out of here." She declared.

"Oi! Garrus! Turian! Where are you?" Jacob yelled a few minutes later.

"The 'Turian' is right here, Officer," a grumbling, familiar voice pushed through the undergrowth, and raggedy looking Garrus Vakarian stepped out into view. He paused and stiffened as he saw Shepard with them. She caught his eye, detecting a wealth of relief flooding over him. She offered him a weary smile.

"Good to see you safe, Garrus. I feared you might've…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

Garrus ran over in a few long strides, wrapping his arms around her, causing Jacob to release her tentatively and take a step back. Shepard grunted again in pain, shooting a look toward Tali, and rested her free arm around his back. It was only then that Garrus noticed the small figure staring at him from the taught end of Shepard's arm. She looked down at what he was looking at.

"Garrus, this is Mira. I found her."

The turian gazed down at her for a few silent moments, then seemed to remember himself and released Shepard. He looked down awkwardly.

"Commander, I'm glad you're safe." He sounded like he wanted to say a lot more, but he restrained himself.

She smiled to herself, running her free hand over the un-damaged side of his face. He seemed to lean into it, closing his eyes briefly. He reached up to take it in his, his heart missing a beat as he opened his eyes to look at her. How beautiful she looked, even with a ton of fresh scars mattering her face.

She dropped the hand, walking out in front of him, and he turned to face her.

"Right, let's head back to the Normandy."

Jacob leaned in, unfurling arms which he had crossed, and nodded.

"Agreed, Commander." He didn't bother offering to assist Shepard again, instead turning and following Tali.

Garrus stayed close by her side monitoring her every move, catching her every stumble, and generally mothering her more than was needed. She would smile at him, affirm she was ok, and then would move forward again, following behind the others.

Mira followed closely by Shepard, her eyes glancing distantly into the way ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 6

They emerged from the thick forests guided by the twilight of the moons, Garrus carrying an exhausted Shepard close to his chest, the girl following silently behind. Jacob ran ahead, bringing the shuttle in as close as possible. When he returned, they all climbed in silently. The craft rose into the air, rising through the mists out of the ravine. They landed beside Shepard's shuttle, and Tali left to pilot the second. Together, both shuttles ascended into the night sky. Shepard fell asleep clutched in Garrus' arms, silver moonlight filtering through the windows.

The Normandy flew overhead, coming to meet the two shuttles, to bring their commander home.

* * *

Half of the crew were gathered at the docking bay to greet their commander, who was woken by Garrus gently nudging her awake.

"Come on Commander," he said gently, lifting her carefully from the seat of the shuttle.

She put her arms around him, dozily letting him carry her. The team formed an escort, heading toward the med bay. There were murmurs concerning the small girl who followed closely behind, not daring to leave Shepard's side.

Dr Chakwas met them cross armed by the entry to the med bay. The assembled group split apart and returned to their stations, leaving Shepard and Garrus, Jacob, Tali and Mira to enter.

Shepard watched dozily as she was placed –reluctantly- onto a bench, Dr. Chakwas coming over to examine her.

"Well, Shepard. You had us all worried there. From what I've heard you're lucky to be alive."

Shepard nodded, fighting to keep her heavy eyelids from closing again.

"If it wasn't for my friends here I wouldn't be," she gestured toward her companions, her eyes coming to rest on Mira. "Doc, if it wouldn't be too much to ask, can you take a look at the girl? Her name is Mira. I want to know she's alright."

"Of course, Shepard. But for the moment I think you need medical treatment first. Can you tell me where it hurts?"

Shepard nodded. "I think I broke my right leg… and my left shoulder and a few other places are killing me."

Chakwas nodded, switching on an overhead light. "Let me have a look at you then."

"I should probably go," Tali spoke.

Jacob looked at the quarian and at Shepard, then Garrus. "Me too. I hope you're feeling better, Shepard."

"Thank you, both of you, for coming to search for me. It means a great deal to me."

"We're just glad we found you alive," Tali responded. "Come on Jacob."

Jacob nodded toward Shepard, and followed the quarian out the door. He stopped as he stood in it, turning around.

"And make sure you come say hi when you're better."

Garrus turned and eyed him, but Jacob ignored him.

Shepard smiled and nodded. "I will."

Jacob left, and the door slid closed.

"You're staying, Garrus?" Shepard asked.

"If you don't mind. I want to make sure you're ok."

"Not at all. I'd love it if you stayed."

Garrus smiled, shifting slightly in his spot.

Dr. Chakwas then looked her over, and removed her torn armour. "I'm going to do a few quick scans," she told her. "Lay down."

Shepard did as she was told, and Garrus took a seat, he and Mira watching every move the doc made. A few minutes later the scans were complete. Dr Chakwas came to stand over her.

"It appears you're right, Shepard. Broken leg, fractured shoulder blade, deep scarring to multiple parts of the body. You're lucky you got out of it so easily."

"She's going to be ok then?" Garrus asked, standing.

"She should make a 100% recovery. But I'm afraid, Commander, you're going to have to rest for a while and take it easy."

Shepard looked up at her, and pretend groaned.

"How long?"

"Until the bone heals. I'm going to have to put pins in it, and a cast, which will have to stay on a month."

Shepard meant it when she groaned this time.

"I could give it the quick fix, but it's better to let the bone mend itself."

"Aren't half my bones cybernetic anyway?"

"Cerberus let the breakages in your bones heal themselves, so no. That's one of the reasons it took so long to bring you back."

Shepard sighed, and nodded. "Garrus, you've just become my errand boy."

Garrus' mandibles twitched in amusement before Shepard continued.

"Alright doc. Anything else?"

"Nothing worth being concerned over. Mr. Vakarian, I'm going to have to start. It will take a while so you might like to leave."

Garrus shook his head. "I'd like to stay with Shepard." He shrugged. "It's not like I've got anything better to do at the moment."

Dr. Chakwas nodded, busying herself, and came over with a gas mask. "You won't feel a thing, Shepard," she said as she placed it over Shepard's mouth.

Shepard closed her eyes, breathing in gas from the mask, and was asleep in moments.

Dr. Chakwas got to work.


	6. Chapter 7

The doc applied the reverse anaesthesia and Shepard slowly returned to consciousness. She felt light headed, but at least no pain was there, for the first time in days. She was still tired, but it wasn't tiredness caused by her wounds. She blinked up at the med-bay ceiling.

"You can get up now, Shepard. The surgery's complete," Dr Chakwas said from beside her.

She moved her good leg over to the side of the bench, noticing how heavy the other one felt. She looked over at it, noting the white cast keeping it from moving. Her shoulder, too, felt heavy. She carefully pulled the casted leg over the edge of the bench, wiping the grogginess from her eyes. Garrus stood there, and she noted slight pity in his eyes, holding a pair of crutches out to her. She tilted her head and sighed, taking them from him and hopping to a stand. She looked around.

"Where's Mira?"

"She's in the Mess. Tali and Gardner are trying to find something she'll eat. I've already examined her though, and she looks fine."

"The scratches?"

"They were healing quite well. No sign of infection."

"What were they from, could you tell?"

Chakwas shook her head. "No idea. Although given she was living in a forest for several months, it's likely they were from being scratched running through branches."

Shepard bit her lip and nodded.

"I suggest you go get some proper rest, Shepard. Miranda has agreed to fill in while you take some time off. She has asked to see you out in the Mess with the others."

"On it doc. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Garrus hovered around her as Shepard shuffled out the door and into the Mess.

Sure enough, Mira, Tali and Gardner were sitting at the dining table, Miranda standing watching close by with folded arms. Mira was refusing every tray of food they put in front of her.

Shepard ambled over, and her crew mates were momentarily startled by her plastered leg and crutches. She came over, sliding beside Mira on the bench. The girl seemed happy to see her. Shepard looked at Gardner, inclining her head to him.

"Try greens. Celery would most likely work best."

Gardner took a long look at her, then nodded and stood, retrieving a stem of celery from the fridge. He placed it on the empty tray in front of the girl.

She looked at it, then picked it up in her hand. Tentatively she munched the end of it, and, more consistently she began to chew. The others watched in amazement as she polished off the whole stem. Shepard offered them a smile.

"See? She lived off plant roots. You're going to have to introduce her to the rest."

"Amazing, Shepard. For a while there I thought the girl'd never eat," Gardner responded.

"She does seem interested in the ship, though. I've had to stop her a few times already from touching something dangerous," Tali said.

Shepard nodded. "She has an excellent attention and fascination of us, I think."

"Maybe she'd like to learn a few things. I could take her down to Engineering and show her some mechanics, if you think it's a good idea."

"I think she'd definitely like that," Shepard agreed.

After something to eat herself, and discussing duties with Miranda, Shepard and Garrus continued to Shepard's cabin.

"You don't have to follow me everywhere you know," Shepard said to Garrus as they entered the elevator.

"But I want to. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Shepard smiled and nodded, and they were both silent until the elevator doors opened.

She paused before they entered her small cabin, turning again toward Garrus.

"Garrus, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, Shepard."

She nodded, and they moved into the room. Shepard looked at him, her face sincere.

"You don't like Mira, do you."

The sentence was more a statement than a question.

Garrus shifted uneasily, unable to meet Shepard's eyes. "I've got nothing against her personally."

"Is it that she induces into you some weird sense of having a child, and you're threatened by her, thinking I'd want one?"

Garrus looked up at her, mandibles twitching in amusement.

"No."

Shepard grinned.

"What is it, then?"

Garrus paused, his gaze dropping again to the floor.

"I found something in the lab. At first I wasn't sure, but it must be."

"Must be what? Garrus, what did you find?"

Garrus lifted his wrist, turning on his omni-tool. "You might want to read this."

They transferred the information onto Shepard's private terminal. She sat down to read, Garrus watching.

The information was old lab staff logs and reports. Most dealt with the everyday functioning of the facility. The team was testing the potential medical properties of a rare element found within the canyon, when they discovered an unknown piece of technology. They had bought it up to the lab to run tests on it, and one scientist managed to activate it. They found out, too late, that it was a Geth transmitter. Within hours a Geth ship had descended the base and seized control of the base. There was more. The Geth had adapted the base into their own lab, and indoctrinated the humans they had captured. There were a few messages about a 'tests subject', and how it had managed to escape into the ravine and they were yet to find it. There were coded messages about the nature of this 'test subject' that Shepard could not read, and she guessed were in Geth Binary. She'd have to get Tali or Legion to decipher their meaning.

Finally, Shepard looked up from the terminal, considering everything she'd just learned.

"You think Mira is their test subject."

Garrus nodded.

"But Dr. Chakwas said she couldn't find any abnormalities."

"She didn't look for everything. It'd explain the scratches."

"I didn't think those scratches were _just natural_," Shepard agreed.

She saved the data to a spare datapad. "Let's get Tali to have a look." She waved the datapad in front of her.


	7. Chapter 8

_Really short chapter this one. I'm hoping to get them longer once the story starts really getting under way._

* * *

They made their way slowly down to the Engineering Deck, and were greeted by an enthusiastic Tali. She was crouched over the floor with Mira near the Mass Effect Core, with a small model of a ship (Shepard noted it was a quarian ship, the model much like the ones she collected up in her own quarters). Mira was examining the ship all over, while Tali pointed out its features, and what they were used for, and describing how the ship was able to fly. Mira was very interested, not only by the model ship, but also the pulsating Core nearby.

"Shepard, you won't believe this, but she's already figured out how to _build_ that ship model. From scratch. With no instructions."

Shepard ambled over, leaning against the wall for extra support as she gazed down at the two on the floor. Garrus followed her over.

"That's… something. With no help, at all?" Garrus interjected, rather astonished.

The quarian nodded.

"She studied the parts for a while individually, but then she just… did it. I've constructed this model several times myself, and she's at least as quick as me, even with my knowledge of ship parts." She paused, leaning backward slightly while she sat. "I admit, I'm slightly jealous of her."

"I told you she has talent."

"I've never seen anything like this, from one so young. Imagine where she could go…" She trailed off, looking down at Mira, who was fiddling with the miniature Thruster models, presumably aligning them for a perfect backward trajectory. "Can I keep teaching her?"

Shepard nodded. "For the time being, I think it's best if she stayed with us. Until we… know more about her."

"Know what exactly?"

"That's what we came to see you about," Garrus said, striding forward and holding out the datapad he'd been holding for Shepard. "I found some information in the Lab which Shepard and I think might be connected to Mira."

Tali took it from him, examining it silently.

"Can you interpret it?" Shepard asked from over near the wall.

"I think so. It shouldn't be too difficult. It's not encrypted, it's just written in the Geth language."

"How long will it take?" Shepard asked.

"I'm not sure. There's quite a lot of material here. You could get Legion to interpret it, would be much faster."

"I'd prefer you for the moment. Legion is in constant communication with the other Geth. Even if the group at the facility were Heretics, there might be data on that which might prove dangerous to Mira if they knew she was here," Shepard responded.

Tali nodded. "Fair enough. I'll get right on it."

"Thanks Tali. Hopefully it's nothing serious."

Tali looked from Mira back to the datapad. "I hope so too. Nothing's ever certain, with Geth."

* * *

Shepard and Garrus left engineering shortly after, returning up to Shepard's quarters. She hit the button to feed the fish before lowering herself carefully onto the end of the bed, leaning the crutches against the wall. Garrus noticed her face as she took so much effort to manoeuvre, and he couldn't help but come over and help. She looked up at him.

"I'm fine, really, Garrus."

He stood back, giving her some space, watching her all the while.

"Sorry Shepard. It just looks so… bulky and awkward."

She grinned, lifting the heavy cast around to the side of the bed.

"It's dreadful. But it's a whole heap better than being dead."

Garrus sat down beside her on the edge of the bed, his mandibles twitching slightly. His eyes never left her, and she detected that same relief she had seen earlier. He dipped his head, looking at the ground.

"Yeah… I don't know what I would have done if you'd… After the Geth were gone and there was nothing left to… I didn't want to believe you were gone." He stared at the floor for a few long moments while she observed him. He shook his head, grinning. "You know, even after you'd fallen I tried to reach your comm all night."

Shepard's mouth curled into a grin as well. "I tried reaching yours too. Maybe not all night, though."

She reached into her pocket, expecting to find her busted comm. device. Instead she found it wasn't there. She looked down at her empty pocket.

"Huh?"

"Shepard?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. I've just lost my busted comm."

"I'll get you a new fall-proof one."

She looked up and chuckled, and he did too. Her smile lingered as she noted the sad-and-relieved look in his eyes had been replaced with happiness and contentment.

"You know, I'm this close to making sure you never go on another dangerous mission," Garrus stated, raising two talons on one hand a tiny distance apart, still smiling.

"That might prove to be even more dangerous than you think," Shepard grinned. "For both you and me."

"At least I wouldn't have to worry so much."

Shepard looked at him, her happy smile quickly going neutral.

"I don't want you to ever worry about me. I'm happy no matter what happens, as long as we're a team."

"That still won't stop me worrying."

"You worry too much, Garrus."

They both had a good chuckle at that one.


	8. Chapter 9

Garrus sat on the side of his own bed, having just left Shepard to sleep. He was at a loss.

They might well be 'together', but Shepard (and Garrus had agreed to it), had decided it would be best to keep separate quarters, for the sake of minimising distractions from the mission. There was more to it than that as well, for all the time they did find together made their connection all the stronger, which was fine by them.

But now he was at a loss. He hadn't wanted to leave her but she had insisted, for both of their sanity.

_Don't go there, it won't happen again, it's over. She's safe. Shepard is safe. Everything's good. She's not…_

*He felt her slipping from his hands, looking regretfully up at him. He was terrified*

He shook his head, gaze locked to the floor, head between his talons. He grimaced, closing his eyes tightly.

_You have to forget that. Get rid of it. It's not constructive… Damnit… No, can't__… Must…_

A low growl came from the depth of his throat, his eyes closing tighter.

*The moment her fingers left his – bare, empty air. He wasn't expecting it. It was too much, she was gone.*

A tinge in his upper arm sent an electric, excited anger down his limb. He had the sudden urge to tear something apart, but he held his ground, compressing the anger born of his own deepest fears.

_Control yourself! Vakarian. There's nothing I can do anyway. What's done is –_

*He remembered the thoughts he felt after he'd realised what had happened. His brain was on fire, pain, such pain, and his gut churned, he'd wanted to throw up. He retched but nothing came out. Then he was alone. Completely alone. He'd wanted to tear the world apart to get her back. Get his Shepard back. Life just wasn't worth anything anymore… and then, he'd caught a glimpse of something heading toward him, the Geth, those bastards who'd DONE this to her.

Rage was the only thing he knew.*

The growl stopped with a short breath, and then came out as a hiss. His muscles were tightening. The urge to act somehow was almost unbearable. But then, mercifully, another memory flicked into his mind.

*Irritation and anger grated his nerves as he approached the human who had also liked Shepard, who was calling him like some worthless alien he'd do away with at any conceivable moment. As he looked up, expecting to give the human a piece of his mind, his body went rigid. She was with them, standing there, a dream. Her face scarred and bruised, she had smiled at him.*

The anger left him in a moment, and his posture slouched. His breathing was hard and loud. He felt his eyes moisten, but he did not cry.

_I must… I can't… Don't leave me. Not here, not alone._

He felt himself sinking. Nothing was right. He only felt right when he could hear her comforting voice, see her reassuring eyes, touch her, to know she was there. He only believed it was true when she told him herself. Otherwise he didn't believe it. All the world lied to him. The numbness would overwhelm him, and he would retreat deep within himself. Unless she was there.

With a movement he sure as hell hadn't planned, his body picked itself up, and plodded through the ship, his feet moving of their own accord. Garrus' mind was still elsewhere, lost in terrifying shadows of thought.

For any of those who viewed him as he walked past, they would have seen a dark look in his eyes. Most were used to seeing him this way sometimes, so non of them commented, letting the turian make his way undisturbed toward the ship's elevator.

When the door to the elevator opened Garrus paused, for Jacob Taylor was inside.

"Garrus," he spoke rather politely, meaning to push by past the turian. However the distant and dark look in Garrus' eyes gave him pause. The turian barely acknowledged him, clearing a space for the Gunnery Officer to pass before striding into the lift. Jacob didn't argue, quickly slipping out of the elevator without Garrus ever murmuring a word and pausing as the elevator doors slid closed. He looked back toward the metallic surface, and shook his head.

* * *

The door to Shepard's quarters slid open, and the turian stepped in.

The room was dark, the only light the soft blue emanating from the wall-sized fish tank. It was just enough for Garrus to make out Shepard's beautiful and slender form lying completely still under the blankets. She was breathing peacefully, and Garrus could imagine the soft look which would be on her face as she slept.

Immediately the brooding darkness lifted from him, and he couldn't help but grin slightly at the scene before him. His eyes caught and reflected the light from the fish tank, making them twinkle slightly.

He was careful with every bone in his body not to make a sound as he slowly made his way to the corner, sitting himself against the wall where he could keep an eye on Shepard. He felt giddy, wanting nothing more in the world to curl up beside her and hold her, but as long as she was within his sight he was safe. She was there.

* * *

"I just saw Garrus at the lift, looking like he'd murder somebody," Jacob said, crossing his arms as he came to lean against the wall of Miranda's office. He was frowning, and was attempting to conceal the vexation in his voice. He spoke to Miranda, who was busy still at her terminal. He wasn't sure she was listening to him completely, but he just needed someone to hear his thoughts.

"Who knows what's on his mind."

After a silent moment, without looking up from her terminal, she replied.

"He looked alright to me last I saw him."

Jacob shrugged. "There's just something wrong there, something I can't put my finger on."

Miranda continued to stare into her screen, her fingers moving quickly over the keyboard.

"You're sure you're not imagining things?"

Jacob stared ahead, and shook his head.

"I'll admit I don't exactly like the guy, but I didn't like that look. Garrus' just been acting… odd lately. I hope he doesn't endanger Shepard with whatever he's going through."

"She'll be able to handle it," Miranda stated half attentively.

"If he hurts her, I'll…" His fists curled into balls, and he trailed off.


	9. Chapter 10

Shepard awoke slowly, propping herself back against the pillow and wiping the congealed sleep from her eyes. She blinked, her eyes following the fish swimming around the tank further along the wall. She listened to the smooth hums of the Normandy's engines. Her leg was aching, but she wasn't concerned.

She turned her head to look at the clock beside her bed. Early morning, even though by the time she'd retired last night it'd been quite late.

Something moved in the corner of her vision, and her eyes darted to the wall behind the orange glowing clock. Her eyebrow lifted in amusement.

Garrus Vakarian lay slouched against the panelling of the wall – right next to a comfortable arm chair, but the turian had instead decided to go for the cold metallic surface of the cabin wall. He was slouched over with his head resting against the curve in the wall, fast asleep.

Shepard had to watch for several moments, her mouth inching into a smile. She shook her head in pity, wondering what he was doing there.

Carefully lifting away the sheets, Shepard reached over to turn on the bedside lamp, and then took the crutches leaning against the cabinet and climbed out of the bed. She propped herself upright and stood there for a moment as her leg adjusted to the new position. Then, she slowly made her way around the bed, standing beside the slumbering turian. She looked down at him, her head cocked slightly, and spoke his name.

"Garrus."

The prone turian didn't move from his position. She watched the slow and rhythmic inhaling and exhaling of his chest. For a moment she considered not waking him, until she noticed the look on his face. It was troubled, and instead of looking peaceful, the turian looked tense. His teeth were showing through a slightly opened mouth. She knew he had not been sleeping well.

Another method of approach was needed to wake him.

Careful not to startle him from his dreams, she moved around to his head and leaned against the nearby cabinet. She wanted to kneel but her stiff leg stopped her, so instead she tapped him gently with the end of her crutch.

"Garrus, wake up," she ordered, watching down at him.

The turian's eyes burst open, and he growled as his talons moved quickly to scratch at his face. His breathing accelerated and he quickly tucked his legs under him and sat against the wall.

"Garrus! It's me. It's ok. Calm down."

Garrus's eyes locked onto her, and she saw rage and fear in them – like an animal with nowhere to turn. After a few moments of ragged breathing he blinked, and he slumped against the wall and closed his eyes. His hands lay loose on the ground by his sides.

"Shepard. Sorry."

"Are you alright? You looked terrified."

"I am now."

She offered her hand and he took it, levering himself up the wall to stand, and met her gaze.

She guided him over to sit beside her on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing here?"

Garrus ran a claw through his fringe. Shepard waited for a response, watching her awakening companion.

"I was… I couldn't sleep."

"Is something bothering you?"

Garrus removed his talon and stared forward. He was trying to sort through the thoughts and craziness in his head, still fresh upon waking. He'd had dreams, bad ones, since he'd finally managed to fall asleep.

Shepard placed her hand light against his knee, settling his troubled mind, and he looked at her searching gaze and looked away. He bowed his head.

"I was dreaming about my team and Sidonis."

She rubbed the hand against his knee soothingly.

"Garrus…"

"It wasn't only them. You were there too. You were one of my squad, and you died with everyone else when Sidonis betrayed us," he stated. He met her gaze with his own blue eyes, tinged with fear and sadness. "I watched as it happened, horrified. Then everything disappeared… There was no floor and I started falling. Then I was in space, and Harbinger was there, and his minions were torturing me."

She moved her hand from his knee to cover his taloned hand on the bed, looking up at him with worry. He continued.

"He spoke to me in my mind. He said you were gone, that I had nothing left. I felt alone, powerless against him. I couldn't stop him as he destroyed the galaxy."

Shepard noticed him start trembling.

"I… I'm scared, Shepard. If I lost you I'd have nothing. Yesterday I thought it was a reality."

He looked at her desperately, hoping she'd have the answers he needed. She held his gaze, studying his shaken features. She noted the gunshot wound on the side of his head.

"Garrus… The universe doesn't supply us with answers. It won't look out for us. We know this as well as anyone. We try our hardest to protect those we love, but sometimes we can't always succeed."

She reached out, taking both his hands in hers and staring meaningfully into his eyes.

"But it doesn't mean you're alone," she shook her head, "no matter how much you might lose. You just have to remember what you've lost, and never forget all the times you had with them." She paused, withdrawing momentarily into her own thoughts.

A long silence ensued while Garrus watched her before she snapped out of it, and shook her head.

"Sorry Garrus. Maybe you could… do what I did."

"Do what?" The turian asked.

"I used to have a shell necklace, on the old Normandy. My father made it for me when I was Mira's age. I used to keep it to remind me to celebrate things while they lasted, and to always cherish them, but also not to be sad when their time comes."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She flashed her eyes back at him, smiling slightly. "The point is to remember. As long as you have your memories, you're never alone. It's just easier having something to remember by, sometimes." She released his hands, studying him as he studied her. "Maybe you should do something similar."

There was another subdued silence as Garrus stared at his feet. Finally he looked up, his expression somewhat brighter.

"If I had an object to remember everything I've lost by, they'd call me a hoarder," he joked.

Shepard grinned and shook her head, glad she'd gotten him to lighten up.

"That's not funny," she chuckled, then added: "Maybe just get one for them all."

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe everything wouldn't bog me down so much afterwards if I had something to commemorate them by. Except all the objects, of course."

Shepard laughed again. "Quit with the lame jokes, Garrus."

A low pleasant rumble of a laugh echoed through Garrus' throat. He was grinning. He leaned in to nuzzle her, but stopped dead as her omnitool, sitting next to the clock, beeped a message. She leaned over him to reach it and look.

"Tali's decrypted the message. We should go see her."

Garrus looked at her, considering objecting, but he decided against it. He knew Shepard was keen to know what Tali might have found out.

Shepard slapped him on the leg. "Come on. I'm hungry anyway."


	10. Chapter 11

Shepard and Garrus found Tali alone at her terminal down in Engineering, typing furiously into the console. She turned as she heard the 'plunk plunk' of Shepard's crutches, looking as though she had been expecting them.

"Shepard! I'm sorry to bother you so early."

"Don't worry about it. What did you find?"

Tali paced slightly on the spot anxiously.

"There wasn't much useful data, but… what I did find was… unsettling."

Shepard gave her a questioning look, and she elaborated.

"The encrypted messages were progress logs on the implementation stages of their experiment. They were experimenting on implanting technology into a living organism, conducting their own research on technology like Sovereign showed them; only they thought that by implanting organisms at a young and inexperienced age they could produce more 'loyal' outcomes, where the Reapers failed. But… apparently they didn't get far before the 'subject' escaped."

"Was there any information regarding the subject specifically?" Shepard asked.

"Yes… they said the subject was a young human female taken from their raid on the base." Tali stopped, staring right at Shepard through her visor. "Shepard, you were correct. Mira is their test subject."

"I knew it!" Garrus exclaimed from behind Shepard.

"What stage of implanting did they manage before she escaped?" Shepard continued.

"They adapted technology from the husk process, making it non-fatal. She had cybernetic implants attached to her brain and along her spinal cord, allowing the Geth to control her to some level, kind of like mind-control. She was still showing resistance which they were working on eliminating… but during an experiment she escaped and they were unable to locate her."

"So that girl is half synthetic?" Garrus wondered aloud.

"Not half, but she's partly. It wasn't clear just how much they did to her up to this point."

"Poor girl… no wonder she tried to escape. She saw her friends and family die at their hands, and then they started… experimenting on her, controlling her mind." Shepard's eyes dropped to the ground and she frowned. She then became stern, looking up at Tali firmly.

"Is the process reversible?'

Tali shook her head. "I have no idea. It's hard to say without knowing exactly what's been done to her. Though if it's anything like the husks, I don't think it will be."

Shepard paused, considering different alternatives.

"Firstly, we need to see to what extent the Geth have implanted her. Then… we do everything we can to reverse it and make her normal."

"Commander, you're quite intent on this girl. You don't even know her." Garrus queried.

Shepard turned her glance to him, frowning.

"If I won't try to save an innocent little girl, what the heck am I really doing out here."

Garrus didn't argue, just nodded.

"Understood, Commander."

"Tali." Shepard turned back to the quarian. "Where is she now?"

"She's in the Mess having breakfast. Miranda was with her."

"Right, I'm going to get every scientist on this ship to figure out exactly what those Geth have done to her."

"I have something else which may be important, Shepard. They may have implanted her with a tracking device. The signal was disrupted while she was in the vale, but now that she's out it might be transmitting again."

"I'll tell them to check for any sign of that first," Shepard nodded.

The quarian turned away from the console. "I'll come with you."

So the three made their way up to the Crew Deck, where, sure enough, they found Miranda sitting with Mira, sipping coffee and looking as though she was only keeping half an eye on the child.

"Maybe Mira stands for Miranda. Wouldn't that be nice? Two Miranda's," Garrus commented upon seeing the two together. Shepard cast him a glance before turning to the two. Mira looked up as they approached, smiling. At the girl's movements Miranda noticed and also looked up to meet Shepard.

"Commander, good timing. Would you mind babysitting? I better get to work."

"Shepard nodded. We'll take her from here, thank you, Miranda."

The Cerberus Agent nodded, sipping the last contents of her mug before rising from her seat. She looked at Shepard and said sincerely "Good luck, Commander," before making her way to the elevator.

Shepard nodded, instinctively reaching up for her comm device, then sighed.

"EDI, please inform Dr. Chakwas and Dr. Solus to meet me in the Med Bay as soon as possible," she spoke to the onboard AI.

"Confirmed, Shepard."

She turned her attention to Mira, trying her hardest to put on a brave, pleasant face and extending her hand.

"Mira, can you come with me? Some friends of mine would just like to look you over, make sure you're ok."

Mira started at her momentarily as if judging her motive, then shifted over in her seat and took Shepard's hand, rising to her feet. Shepard led her over to the Med Bay door, which Chakwas momentarily opened.

"Commander. Your leg's not playing up, I hope?"

"No. I'm fine. I'd just like you to do a thorough check of Mira's systems. Tali said the Geth implanted her, but we don't know to what extent."

Chakwas' eyes darted to the little girl as she studied her.

"Alright, let's see."

"I've also asked for Mordin's opinion. I don't want anything to escape notice."

"Understood, Commander. We'll be as thorough as we can."

Just as Chakwas had gotten Mira to sit on a bench, the Med Bay door slid open, and Mordin entered, his eyes evaluating the situation in a heartbeat. The others turned to meet him.

"Needed? Can tell from sombreness of expression, attention on the girl, and requested presence that this has something to do with the human girl taken aboard the ship yesterday."

Shepard nodded. "I need you to work with Chakwas to locate any irregular structures embedded in Mira's tissue. Geth cybernetics, specifically."

Mordin moved over and nodded.

"Can do, Shepard. Knowledge of Geth cybernetics shaky at best but not entirely clueless. Should be easy to distinguish abnormalities in human biological system."

"Glad to hear it."

"Maybe it'd be a good idea to have Legion here as well," Garrus suggested. Shepard shook her head.

"Mira would likely be traumatised by the presence of a Geth. It'd be best to keep Legion as far away as possible from her for the time being."

The others, Garrus included, nodded.

"Right then, let's see here," Chakwas approached the bench, fiddling with an overhead machine.

Mira watched the group, still as a statue. She stared at Shepard with a blank look on her face, eliciting uncertainty in the normally unshakable Commander's heart, as the girl seemed to ask her:

_Are they going to hurt me?_


	11. Chapter 12

Things were worse than Shepard had hoped.

Mira's body proved to be riddled with Geth technology, an astonishing amount to be installed in only eight months. Her muscle tissue had been replaced with synthetic muscles, which above all would give her the agility of even the most agile Geth. Her organs were integrated into Geth structures. They were still functional, but nothing was seemingly left untouched. Her brain had multiple technological additions, which showed she was capable – at least to some level – of the Geth controlling her. Shepard realised, with utmost revulsion, her interest in technology, and likely ability to solve complex problems, had been applied by the Geth programs installed to her.

"They're trying to evolve new technologies, more able platforms. I never imagined they would do something like this," Tali said despondently while the entire room gathered to view the scans.

Garrus shook his head, his eyes staring disbelievingly at the scans. "And I thought Dr. Saleon was bad. This is definitely worse."

Mordin blinked, his hand going up to scratch his chin. "Have not seen such atrocities of this scale under name of science. Makes me ill just looking at it." He shook his head in disbelief, and even the salarian looked completely dejected. "Will have to reconsider career, morals, beliefs, all over again after being confronted with this."

"I never would have thought…" Dr. Chakwas gazed at the evident abnormalities showing obviously in the scans. "She looks perfectly normal from the outside. Even cursory scans didn't detect anything."

"It looks like they knew what they're doing. You'd think if this was an experiment, they wouldn't have gotten everything so _perfect_. Then again, I suppose the Geth do plan carefully," Tali remarked.

Garrus looked over to see Shepard's opinion, and found her standing completely still. He came around to hold her shoulders.

"Shepard, this isn't your fault, you know. If anything, you've saved her."

Her eyes were fixed unblinkingly on the images, and she didn't respond to Garrus' words or touch.

"Shepard?" Garrus asked, his voice growing in concern. He moved to block her view of the scans, looking into her eyes. They looked blankly out into space, not moving from where the images had been. Garrus' hands remained locked onto her shoulders steadily. He searched her closely.

The others by this stage had torn their eyes and their own disbelief to look at their Commander, watching as Garrus tried to get something out of her.

"I think this must have come as quite the shock to her. She more than anyone else is close to Mira," Chakwas stated.

Tali nodded.

Garrus waved a taloned hand in front of Shepard's eyes and snapped his fingers. No response. He bared his teeth in confusion.

"I've never seen her like this before… Shepard, snap out of it."

Her eyes blinked to his, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He noticed her hands gripped at her crutches tightly. To his alarm, at that exact moment he noticed something falling away from his Commander's face, something that scared him even more than her previously passive response. Her love of life was gone. Her eyes were darkened. She searched through Garrus' eyes, but, to his regret, he was unable to give her any answers. He continued to hold her gaze, as if it was the only thing stopping her from leaving this existence.

"Shepard? What should we do?" Chakwas asked, trying to bring the Commander back to her normal self.

Shepard blinked again, and stepped away from Garrus. Her eyes took in everyone in the room. Her tone was emotionless when she spoke.

"I don't know."

She turned and clunked out the door without another word, leaving the others completely startled.

Garrus followed after her.

"We have to do something," Tali stated.

"But how can we reverse this?" Chakwas asked, her voice doubtful. "We'd have to reverse every procedure they've done to her until this point."

"I don't think Shepard knows what to do anymore," Tali replied.

"Shepard likely to eventually react in one of two different ways," Mordin nodded. "First, she might wake up and dedicate her life to resolving the problem, second… She may remain without hope."

The three stood there in contemplative silence, until Tali spoke.

"I've never seen Shepard lose hope before. I never thought I would. But… I believe she just did."

"May we all be shown mercy…" Was Chakwas' solemn reply.

"There has to be some way. If they can bring Shepard back from the dead, we can save Mira," Tali affirmed. "As much as I regret to say it after what they've done to her, I think we'll need the Geth."

"Tali'Zorah is correct." Mordin blinked, taking a rare occasion for a breath. "Only the ones who did this could hold the knowledge to reverse it. Without that, our attempts would be rudimentary and ignorant. We may cause more harm to Ms Mira than good."

"But we have to try. For Mira's sake and for Shepard's," Tali added.

* * *

Garrus caught up to Shepard just before the lift, taking her by the arm to stop her. He looked at her, his eyes filled with regret. As her eyes met his, they both stared at each other for several moments. Then the façade of passivity on Shepard's face fell away, replaced with terror and regret. He had to catch and support her as suddenly, she abandoned her crutches and held him in an embrace. He held her close and stroked her hair, and she broke into quiet sobbing at his chest. Several things to say swirled through his mind, but he abandoned them all and just focused on supporting her. He wondered how he'd never seen her so upset. Then again, it wasn't like she'd ever actually gotten the time to be upset. The universe hadn't been kind to either of them, possibly for their whole lives. He understood what she was going through perfectly. Seeing her break down like this… He affirmed to himself true justice didn't exist.

Standing there, he almost chuckled to himself as he realised something. Now was the time to repay the debt he owed her for being there for him, when he had needed her like this.

"Its okay, Shepard. I'm here with you," he spoke softly into her ear.


	12. Chapter 13

"Ah, Commander? We have trouble," Joker's voice came over the comm channel.

Shepard sighed, pulling herself away from Garrus. She snatched his own comm piece and spoke into it.

"What is it, Joker."

"A Geth cruiser just entered our space. We have the Stealth engaged, but it looks like they somehow still know we're here."

EDI's voice interrupted the pilot.

"Internal hacking into the systems detected. Something's transferring our signal."

Shepard sighed. She bet she knew exactly what it was.

"EDI, isolate the Med Bay area. Stop that hacking before they get through our Stealth Systems."

There was an eerie silence in which both Shepard and Garrus waited for the further input from either the pilot or the AI.

"It's not working, Shepard. They've got our scent. We're gonna have to fight."

Garrus' mandibles twitched, and his grip around Shepard's waist lessened.

She looked at him, her look stern. "Go," she ordered.

The turian searched her eyes for a moment before nodding curtly and helping her lean against the wall. He picked the crutches from the ground and handed them to her, then jogged off in the direction of the Main Batteries.

Shepard stood there supporting her weight on the crutches for several moments. She waited.

"Thanix cannons charging. Approximate load time 5 seconds," EDI confirmed very soon after Garrus had disappeared.

Shepard began counting the seconds in her head. _4… 3… 2…_

There was a crashing sound and the ship shook. Shepard fell against the wall, barely managing to keep upright.

"Shields at 80%," the AI informed. In rapid succession she added: "Thanix Cannon disabled."

"What? Hold on! Coming around for another swing," Joker yelled into the comm.

Shepard didn't pause as she bolted toward the Med Bay. The doors opened to reveal a blue barrier, which she promptly passed through.

"Wake her up!" She yelled at Chakwas, Mordin, anyone to do anything.

"3 more Geth ships have just entered Normandy space," EDI informed them.

Chakwas looked startled, rushing over to wake Mira from her induced sleep.

Shepard ran over to where she lay on the bench, slowly stirring as soon as Chakwas had reversed the comatose.

"Mira? Look at me," she asked the girl insistently.

Mira blinked, her gaze meeting Shepard's. Her hand instantly shot up to her forehead and she yelped, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes tight.

"Scans inform rapid activation of cybernetic devices in her brain," Mordin read off a nearby machine. "Brain activity also increasing."

Shepard leaned against the bench, crouching as best as she could. "Mira, you have to fight them. Don't let them control you. You've done it once, you can do it again."

The girl's hand quickly latched onto the edge of the bed. She opened her eyes just long enough to look at Shepard again. She nodded, before closing them tight once more. Her grip on the bench tightened.

"You do realise the more Geth presence, the harder it will be for Mira to resist?" Mordin stated, turning his head quickly to Shepard before turning his gaze back to the rapidly fluctuating statistics on the monitor.

"Right… tell Joker to get us out of here pronto."

Tali, who had been merely watching up to this point, nodded and sent the message to the pilot.

"Aye aye, Commander," was his reply from the room comm.

The ship buckled slightly as it increased in speed. Shepard staggered against the bench.

"Gaining distance. They're still perusing us, though. And they're at least as fast."

Shepard looked at Tali. "Just long enough for Mira to regain control," she said, and Tali passed the message again to Joker.

Everyone held their breath.

Mira's eyes opened. Her grip relaxed.

"They seem to have no idea where we are again," Joker's voice came. "They're searching blindly. Taking us out of their radars. And… There we go. We lost 'em." His voice sounded more than a little relieved.

Shepard locked her gaze on the little girl in front of her. She'd done as Shepard had asked… The Commander believed Mira had been genuine in trying to help them. Or at least she wanted to believe it. She wasn't sure what she could be sure of anymore.

At any rate, Mira was a danger to the ship for as long as she was aboard…

But she was dangerous for anywhere else they might take her, too.


	13. Chapter 14

_Sorry for the delay in getting this part out. I will continue to update this story every 2 days again as much as time permits me.__ We're really getting into it now. So, enjoy!_

* * *

A small whine escaped Mira's lips, and she drew her hand to her forehead again, as if trying to fight through another wave of dizziness. Her sudden action bought Shepard's attention to her, and she realised what was happening. She stood up from the side of the bench, hopping about to face the door. Tali, Chakwas and Mordin watched her silently.

"I have to go speak with Joker," she answered their questioning looks hurriedly, and hopped out the Med Bay door.

Shepard couldn't get to the cockpit fast enough. She limped out of the Med Bay, ambled toward the lift and waited for it to descend to her level. As soon as the doors opened she tossed herself inside, pressing the button for the CIC and cockpit. After a wait which seemed no longer than an eternity, the doors finally opened. She hopped along the corridor and toward the cockpit, coming to a halt behind Joker's chair with a severe frown on her face. The pilot wasn't smiling, either. He turned his head as he heard her approach, neither turning in his chair nor looking directly in front of him.

"Ah, Commander, just who I wanted to see."

Shepard's eyes darted out the cockpit window, watching the deep blackness of space. She turned her head to her pilot.

"Mira's beginning to feel the presence of the Geth again."

"Yeah, I kind of figured."

"What's going on, Joker?"

He turned his head to look back up at her again. "They're not giving up that easily," he stated. "We've detected a few Geth searching around our perimeter, still looking for us. Nothing we can't sneak past."

"Scanners detected a Geth fleet closing in," EDI warned them. "Well over 50 ships. They appear to be in formation, with enough distance between them to detect heat emissions from the Normandy's Stealth Systems."

Joker moaned. "Shit! Trust me to speak too soon."

"We've got to get past them without them noticing us. Get us out of here," Shepard demanded. "The only thing we can do is to stay away from them. Keep the Stealth online."

"Aye aye, Commander. EDI, let's turn this ship around."

"Affirmative, Mr. Moreau."

With a few algorithms the Normandy quickly changed its trajectory route, chasing forward away from the Geth fleet netting out around their perimeter.

"More ships detected flanking all sides. They're closing in." EDI's warning came again.

"Is there still an opening?" Joker asked.

"Scans detect the area directly ahead of us is still open."

"Right, lets floor it."

He flicked a switch to his side, opening the ship wide intercom. "Everybody, hold on! We're getting out of here before we're Geth meat!" He yelled into the open comm channel. Then he plunged the thrusters forward, and the Normandy accelerated tenfold.

"Geth are in pursuit." EDI warned them.

"How is that possible? They don't even know we're here!" Joker yelled in frustration.

"Not true, Jeff. They have been able to pick up on the Normandy's slight power signature. They have us surrounded. Any increase or decrease in our speed would immediately notify the ships in front or behind of our change in pace."

"So we're closed in?"

"Except for the direction we're headed in, that is correct, Mr. Moreau."

"Fuuu…"

"Just keep going. There's nothing else we can do except go where they want us to," Shepard commented.

"Great, they're shepherding the Shepard," Joker joked.

Neither Joker nor Shepard spoke for a further couple of minutes, before EDI's voice rang out again, suddenly startling the eerie peace of the Normandy's accelerators and engine.

"Warning. Jamming signal detecte…" EDI suddenly went quiet, and a moment later the ship's power shut off, leaving generators to power the utmost needed systems. The low-power lights were all that illuminated the cockpit.

"What the heck?" Joker yelled. A sudden shift in the ship's centre of gravity told them they were quickly changing course, as if pulled by some invisible energy. "Hold on!" the pilot yelled again, quickly diving forward for the ship's manual steering wheel. Shepard, clutching tightly to her crutches, could see now through the window – a planet's cloudy grey surface was looming toward them, drawing them into its atmosphere.

"This ship ain't meant to land planetside, but I don't think we've got much choice!" Joker pulled the handle forward, trying to pull the ship up from a direct collision with the rapidly advancing planet's surface. The momentum of the ship's decent made this task nearly entirely futile, and the Normandy headed into a nosedive. Joker had just enough time to flick the intercom switch again, and yell "HOLD ON!"


	14. Chapter 15

The Normandy ground along the ground and came to a halt. Debris and a storm of dust raised into the air, the ship giving a loud groan of protest as it dug into the earth.

Dusty light filtered through the cockpit windows revealing the chaos inside. Fixtures were dislodged and thrown haphazardly against the walls, wires torn out of their sockets and sparking. The emergency lights blinked on and off.

Joker had at least managed to steer the Normandy to glide belly-long into the ground, minimising the damage to the ship but still knocking things about roughly.

"Would somebody mind telling me what the fuck just _happened_?" Joker asked as he pulled himself forward, dust swirling around him. He groaned as he twisted his legs about, trying to pull himself out from under the fallen pilot's chair which covered the lower half of his body. "Shepard?" His tone was concerned as he looked around for his commander. It took him a moment to see her arm rising through the clouds of dust, pulling herself from a pile of chairs and consoles. He pulled himself to his feet painfully and ambled toward her. "You alright?"

"_Mmmh… Hm?" _She groaned, still dazed as she stared at the ground, her head spinning. Joker came up and rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. "Where are we?"

Joker offered a useless shrug. "On that planet, I guess."

"The jamming signal?"

"It must've gotten us."

"_Hmm…"_

Shepard sighed. She leaned her head against the wall. Her eyes fluttered shut. Joker noticed a dark pool spreading around her leg in the dim light.

"Hey, wake up," Joker said to her. She wasn't used to the level of concern in his voice. She heard him moving about, pushing an upturned chair out of the way. "Wait there, I'll get some help."

Shepard nodded, pulling her back up against the wall. Her leg was killing her again, and several of her wounds had reopened. She wanted to sleep. She felt weak.

She sat in silence, until gradually the sound of hurried footsteps echoed up the deck and into the cockpit. She opened her eyes long enough to see Jacob and Garrus staring concerned at her. One of Garrus' mandibles was stained in blue blood, but neither of them looked much the worse for wear.

"Commander. Here, we've got you," Jacob picked her up from where she sat among the debris, and she leaned her entire bodyweight against him. He felt sturdy and secure against her.

Garrus searched the room, finding her two crutches and pulling them from the mess. Jacob watched as the turian searched, then spoke as he turned to face him.

"We need to get the Commander to Chakwas."

Garrus nodded, looking Shepard up and down before stepping over the debris. Shepard by his side, Jacob followed him out of the cockpit.

"The lift isn't working. We're going to have to use Mordin's lab," Garrus reminded him as they walked through the CIC, the large room in complete darkness. Members of the crew were helping those more injured than themselves to their feet. Kelly emerged from behind her console, leaning against it with one hand and rubbing her bruised forehead with her other. She managed to stride forward when she saw them, coming over and leaning against the wall to stop the room from spinning out as she adjusted.

"Get the whole crew up here," Shepard commented, much to Jacob and Garrus' surprise. "Make sure everyone's alright." The two men nodded, and Garrus abandoned the crutches to Kelly before disappearing into the gloomy light to go crawl down the ducts.

Joker came out of Mordin's lab shortly thereafter, Jacob still supporting Shepard's weight. He limped toward them. "Most of the power's out. Life support's still functioning but most of everything else is gone. Even EDI."

"We've landed on the surface of the planet. Its atmosphere is nitrogen-oxygen based, so it's breathable." Jacob commented.

Joker took a draught out of a canister he had retrieved out of the lab, screwing the top back on as he eyed them. "A '_thanks Joker for getting our asses out of that crash alive'_ would be nice about now."

Shepard cast him a glance. "Thanks Joker."

"No problem."

Slowly the members of the crew trickled from the various parts of the ship to collect outside Mordin's lab. Most of Shepard's team accumulated there, too. It seemed nobody had sustained overly serious injuries, and there had been no causalities. An emergency lantern was lit and hung on the wall.

Shepard's strength was returning, and she was finally able to take her crutches off Kelly and leave Jacob's grasp. As soon as Garrus, Chakwas, Mordin, Tali and Mira had managed to make their way through the ducts, Shepard motioned for them to all stand around. She took on a serious demeanour.

"Crew, it seems like we've narrowly escaped the Geth just to end up crashed onto this planet. Primary systems are out and we're going to have to do some repairs to the ship to get her running again. It's so far unclear just how this has happened, but we're going to find out and get the hell off this rock, I promise you all." She stared into the frightened and bruised faces of her crew, striding toward them. "Just before we crashed we detected a jamming signal, which obviously caused our systems to shut down. As long as we're within its range we'll be unable to fly out of here. Fortunately, since we haven't heard from our Geth pursuers yet, it probably means they're not willing to come any closer either. So for the time being, we're safe."

The others all watched her expectantly, expecting her, as she always did, to have a plan. She did have one.

"First of all we'll need to repair the damage to the ship. While that's happening, we'll need a team to discover the beacon. We'll also need a way of clearing the sky of those machines."

"What's the plan, Shepard." Jacob asked from beside her. She looked at him and continued.

"This is what I propose. It's likely another suicide mission, but it's the only idea I've got." She took another few steps, eyeing her crew. "Somebody needs to travel out of the radius of the jamming signal with Mira, and man a shuttle to draw off the Geth."

To this there were several gasps and murmurs.

"I don't like to put anybody in danger like this, but it may be our only choice. It's obvious the Geth aren't going to leave without Mira, but they're not going to get her if I can help it."

There were a few solid nods from the crowd.

"The hard part would be getting the shuttle out of the area of effect of the signal. Once they leave that, they'll have to rely on their speed to keep in front of the Geth fleet. Head toward the nearest relay and we'll meet them at a designated location once the Normandy's off the ground. It's risky, I know, but there's nothing else for it."

The crew gave each other dark looks.

"I'm going to be the shuttle driver." Shepard broke the news. At this everyone started talking furiously, and her Team's faces all palled over. Miranda stood forward.

"Shepard, that's ludicrous. You can't sacrifice yourself like that. The chances of you actually getting out of there alive are next to nill."

"Ms. Lawson is correct. Even though the shuttle is technically faster than the Geth ships, the chances of something going wrong are almost certain," Mordin nodded.

"You can't do this, Commander," Jacob frowned.

Garrus just stared at her, completely still.

Shepard lifted her hand to silence them all. "If something happened to Mira I don't know what I'd do. That's why I'm volunteering."

The chatter picked up again, all in argument to her words.

Garrus stood leaning against the wall for several moments, his eyes cast upon the floor in thought. Finally he stood forward, gazing at Shepard.

"Shepard. I'll go with her."

Shepard looked stunned at what she was hearing. She quickly turned her head to him. "Garrus, wh…"

His voice lowered as he looked into her eyes. She understood his intent immediately.

"Would you trust me with her?" He asked.

She dropped her gaze to the ground. After a moment she nodded slowly, and whispered: "I would."

"Then it's agreed, Garrus goes," Jacob announced.


	15. Chapter 16

_Sorry for the terrible delay. I'__ve had to delay my updates to this story because of other priorities. I'm probably going to bet too busy to keep it going as regularly as in the past, but nonetheless I will update as frequently as time allows me. Enjoy the next (short) instalment!_

_

* * *

_

Hours later Garrus stood in the cargo bay with his arms folded and back to the wall, his armour on and helmet between his feet. The others worked away at modifying the smallest of the Normandy's three shuttles, rigging it with a makeshift driving apparatus. Tali was the chief engineer on the job, and was currently giving Shepard a rundown of her modifications. They were talking between themselves, the turian only partially listening as his thoughts were on the task ahead. Despite this, he couldn't help but hear what the quarian was saying.

"The jamming signal disrupts even simple electrical energy produced from power cells, so I've made a variant combustion unit to give power to the wheels. He'll control the car's steering through the wheel manually. It's not a proper ground vehicle, so he shouldn't expect much flexibility or control."

Shepard eyed her, considering the modifications.

"It does have breaks though." Tali added, light-heartedly.

Garrus's mandibles twitched, and he looked over. "That's always a plus," he interjected.

Shepard hovered around the vehicle, checking out the new axle system Tali had constructed. "What about when he has to fly?" She said, more seriously.

"Well, I've left the shuttle's own electrical motor intact in there as well, which should start functioning as soon as he leaves the signal's radius. I've designed a switch which will allow him to change power from the combustion motor to the electrical one without difficulty. The motor will start up immediately as soon as he leaves the signal radius, so he will know it when it happens. When it does all he'll need to do is flick the switch to change the shuttle back to its normal functioning, and the combustion motor will be obsolete. From there, it's all up to him."

Shepard nodded her consent.

"The transmission system and wheels are not compact with the shuttle - I haven't had the time for that. They should last for the task they're needed for, at least. They will fall off when the shuttle leaves orbit. Also… the shuttle has no guns, so he's on his own."

She then turned to Garrus.

"You'll need plenty of fuel, so I've attached 2 reserve tanks apart from the main one. There's plenty of fuel in them, enough for both the land travel and the flight travel, as well as manoeuvring to the Mass Relay."

She paused, considering what else needed to be said, then asked:

"You do know how to evade in a shuttle, don't you? And jump the craft through the relay?"

"Yes," was Garrus' curt reply.

Tali nodded. "Good. Then let me show you how to drive it on land, and how to switch over to the shuttle mode."

Tali climbed over into the cramped cockpit, climbing into the co-pilot seat. Garrus strode over and joined her, climbing uncomfortably into the pilot seat. Shepard came over and looked in.

Garrus could immediately pick Tali's modifications from the shuttle's controls- the gear box and shift looked terribly out of place among the various articles on the dashboard. She pointed to a switch nearby the transmission.

"This is the button that should take you over to the main engine. From there you start it normally, although it should initially be on once you get out of the jamming signal range. You use this to accelerate and shift between gears, and these are your breaks." She pointed to odd foot pedals suspended over the flooring. "Power to the combustion motor is controlled with this switch. Be sure to turn it off once you switch to the other motor."

Garrus nodded. "Got it."

"Alright. I think that's everything. Any questions?"

"Nothing I can identify," he replied. He already knew how to pilot the shuttle normally, so that wasn't an issue.

Tali opened the opposite door hatch and climbed out, looking back in. "Then good luck, you'll need it."

"Thanks."

"I think we're set. You ready, Garrus?" Shepard asked.

"I'm ready for whatever, Commander."

He reached up for the ship's comm. "Be sure to be in touch as soon as you get that signal down."

Shepard nodded, leaning in and handing him a datapad. "These are the coordinates for the Mass Relay and where we'll meet you on the other side once everything goes as planned." Garrus noticed her use of 'once' rather than 'if'. He nodded, placing the datapad on the seat beside him. The two exchanged a long look before Shepard withdrew from the doorframe. Garrus considered the dashboard in front of him, his head bowed.

"Good luck. Take care of Mira… and of yourself." Shepard spoke, using her crutches and turning away. Garrus watched her go.

"Open the airlock! Clear the way!" Shepard ordered the engineers, and the airlock was manually opened, dusty light and wind instantly assaulting the cargo hold. Garrus pulled the door hatch closed as Mira climbed into the seat opposite him. Tali pushed the second door down behind her. As soon as the cabin was secured the sounds from outside were instantly muffled, leaving only the vague sound of wind as it swirled around the exterior of the shuttle. He looked out the window to see Shepard speaking, her hair blowing in the wind as she stepped away from the vehicle. He suddenly doubted whether he was doing the right thing. Pushing the thoughts aside, he started the combustion motor as Tali had shown him. The motor churned into life, the roar of it loud despite the sealed cabin. Moving the modified shuttle into gear, he rolled down the cargo bay ramp and out of the familiarity and safety of the Normandy.


	16. Chapter 17

_Shepard rushed from her quarters, fastening her helmet onto her head mid-stride. They were nearing Ilos – the end game. Mixed feelings of anticipation, excitement of being back on the job again, and an impending sense of dread bubbled just beneath her surface._

_No sooner had she taken two steps into the hall when Garrus had come out in front of her. She noted the look on his face – the same anticipation and excitement as she. She looked at him searchingly._

"_Shepard. I want to come with you," he had said, the enthusiasm evident in his voice. He awaited her response as she stood there, pondering it over. She nodded. The turian's face turned to an expression of eagerness, and he nodded back quickly, trotting off to get his own equipment._

_The conduit was here. They had followed Saren all the way here. If they were quick enough, they would catch him._

_The small rendezvous team met in the cargo hold, climbing into the mako, Shepard at their head. She'd looked over to her two companions, her two comrades in arms as they jumped straight into the fire. She couldn't have hoped for better. They had followed her this far on their own insistence… and they would follow her to the end._

_Taking the controls of the mako they awaited countdown. 3… 2… 1. The hatch opened, and the mako rolled forward. The Normandy pitched, coming in on an angle. The mako launched. Their ambitious landing had been successful…even from that distance she had seen the surprised look on Saren's face as he ordered the Geth to close the door behind him. The mako screeched to a halt, its nose inches from the sealed door. Garrus had hit the console in front of him in frustration. Inwardly, she'd felt every bit as frustrated._

As soon as Garrus's shuttle had left her sight, a pall of dread immediately descended over Shepard. As if already, he was gone forever. She shook her head, trying to push the thoughts which slowly seeped into her mind, reminders of the encounter on Omega with the gunship, when she'd thought she'd found him only to lose him very shortly after. At that time, she had known him as a trusted friend. Now, she knew him as so much more. Ah, she was starting to see how he'd felt when he thought he'd lost her. She blinked, clearing her moistening eyes, and turned to the others waiting for her.

* * *

The three traversed their way slowly through the dusty debris, stepping over the long fallen ruins of prothean design. Shepard hoped Garrus and Mira wouldn't get lost; with the wind that had picked up, it was impossible to see more than a few metres through the haze of dust which it swept along the planet's surface. It howled about them, telling tales of the ancient destruction which had occurred there millennia ago. They travelled in silence, Tali and Jacob close by either side of Shepard as she ambled forward. She couldn't accept to be idle, waiting in the ship for the all-clear. She had to help, and she was going to deactivate that signal, the concerns of those who accompanied her be damned.

To her left, Tali held her arm out in front of her, hand balled into a fist as she scanned the area with her omni-tool. Of course, the jamming signal disrupted it too, but the only way of knowing where they were going was to follow the stream of static which it emitted, a telltale sign of the proximity and direction of the signal.

* * *

They strode on for what seemed like hours, the dusty horizon slowly darkening into a red sunset. The colour of human blood, Shepard couldn't help but stop thinking. It masked the landscape and everything within with a distinctly red hue. Long ago, Jacob and Shepard had switched over to their suit's air supply, as the air here was too thick with the dust and hard to breath. Already, the three were layered thickly with it. They looked just the same as everything else on the planet.

Shepard lapsed into silent thoughts as they strode forward.

"_Go!" She'd yelled; too late. Before her companions had even had the time to register what was going on, the Citadel wall burst as a huge piec__e of debris from the destroyed Reaper crashed through it. The last thing she remembered was the look of horror that spread across their faces as they saw what was happening, as they saw her crushed._

A pang of guilt spread through Shepard's stomach. She almost stopped for a moment, instead staggering slightly in her movement with her crutches. Finally, for the first time since she had awoken in the Cerberus lab, she understood what her team had gone through after she'd not escaped in the emergency pod with Joker on the SR1. For Garrus and Kaidan especially, who had seen the impossible; had seen her emerge from certain death unscathed. She'd seen it in both Kaidan's and Garrus' eyes, when she'd finally reappeared to them. They'd hoped with the wildest whim she would somehow again pull herself out of the wreckage. Two years had gone by and she still hadn't. Finally, they were beginning to realise she wasn't coming back.

And then she did. Kaidan hadn't taken it well, unable to come to terms with the pain, he'd been blinded by his grief, had used whatever device he could at the time to yell at her, trying to blame her for his pain. Garrus had at least joined her again, but he'd acted reserved, keeping to himself more than he'd used to around her. He'd carried the baggage of trying to lose her for the past two years, and at the end of that, had lost his team. No wonder he was scarred. It was only more recently she'd managed to open him up again.

And then, the other day, he'd thought he'd lost her _again._

No wonder he hadn't let her divert the Geth.

Shepard constructed a resolution in her mind. If Garrus and her both survived this ordeal, she'd make sure he'd never have to lose her again.

* * *

Soon the team was stumbling blindly in complete darkness. Jacob had one arm looped through Shepard's as they walked, keeping her from stumbling on unseen obstacles. They followed Tali's signal as they moved ahead. The static radiation was slowly beginning to intensify. They must be coming close.


	17. Chapter 18

The fog through the windscreen made visibility shocking. By no stretch of the imagination had the drive up to this point been a smooth going – every second metre it seemed the shuttle's nose would pound into another fallen wall, another ancient pillar, with a loud scraping _thunk_. He was taking it slow, reversing, turning to find an easier route. At least it wasn't necessary to go in an immediate straight line, if it was they'd already be miles off course. Now he knew what it must have been like for Shepard while trying to navigate the mako with its scrambled GPS through a Geth hot zone. Garrus could be driving around in circles and he wouldn't know. All of this provided a distraction he was almost thankful for, at least, for he'd instantly felt uncomfortable with the small, too silent girl he wasn't sure how much he could trust sitting in the seat beside him, her hazel eyes staring at him almost accusatory. He wondered whether it was the Geth cybernetics implanted into her which made him tense whenever he was in her presence. It was a good enough reason to be.

"_Is it that she induces into you some weird sense of having a child, and you're threatened by her, thinking I'd want one?"_

Garrus chuckled as the thought popped into his mind. He shook his head, taking a glance at the small girl who was now looking out the window silently, her head facing away from him. Shepard seemed to trust her. He knew that if they were to get through this alive, perhaps he should place some trust in her as well. Like the old turian saying _'one member out of place is an entire squadron doomed.'_ But surely that saying didn't hold when that one member out of place was ¾ Geth. She was a hot magnet. As soon as they managed to escape the influence of the jamming beacon, without the Normandy's stealth to protect them, the Geth would be drawn upon them like varren to a corpse. Garrus was suddenly very conscious of the small shuttle they piloted. If the vehicle wasn't up to the task, they'd be incinerated in seconds.

Fortunately Garrus had had plenty of experience flying small shuttles – speeders particularly, in an evasive manner. One didn't survive for two years on Omega without desperately trying to avoid the gunfire of the pursuers on more than one occasion. Of course, that was in Omega traffic against smalltime mercs, this was out in the open with a whole fleet of Geth, a transmitting girl sitting right beside him. For the first time since he had agreed to this, Garrus felt doubt.

_Maybe Shepard should have done it._

_No._

_She trusted you, you can do it. _He thought. The Galaxy needed her alive. He needed her alive.

_What if they destroy you before the Normandy escapes? They could just go back and destroy the ship._

_Or they could be satisfied they'd finally gotten Mira and leave._

_Did they want her dead or alive?_

_It doesn't matter; they won't be getting her._

He strengthened his resolve. It wasn't entirely impossible. And it was the only way the Normandy could have a chance of escaping.

The night shrouded in around them, the wind picking up and battering the shuttle with gravel. The tints and dints could be heard all around them. Without the mass effect fields to protect it, any fast-moving object could slam directly to the shuttle's hull unstopped. It sounded like a storm of hail hitting the roof. Garrus could only imagine the dents it was making. The red hue of the fog slowly darkened, and eventually they were enshrouded completely in the dark. They didn't have active headlights, either. Curses. Garrus kept his talons on the wheel, his feet on the breaks, his eyes directly forward into the pitch blackness. Mira kept silent in the dark beside him.

At least it wasn't like they had any less visibility outside. Maybe, if they were lucky, by the time they actually managed to get into the sky they could fool the Geth by looking like a beaten tin asteroid.

* * *

The dawn came with about the visibility of the day before. The wind had not ceased, instead howling more than ever.

Garrus was intensely bored and tired, his eyelids drooping. He was sick of hitting things constantly, reversing, turning, and continuing. This ancient prothean city must have been huge. His temper was exacerbated by his lack of sleep and the enormity of the task before him. The cue for the signal to be cut would be when the sky cleared of Geth ships. After Garrus and Mira were already in hot pursuit by them. Nothing would happen before then… he had time to sleep. Besides, he needed to be at his best to manoeuvre when the time came. He parked up the shuttle under the partial shade of the ruins of a wall which still stood higher than they did, giving them protection from the direction of the bombarding wind. He turned the combustion motor off. Everything save the howling wind went silent. He turned to Mira, who turned to look at him.

"I need rest. We'll start again in a few hours."

The girl nodded at him, turning her face back to look out the window. Garrus ignored her, taking off his seat belt and wedging himself into a corner as comfortably as the small confines of the shuttle would allow his lean frame.

* * *

Garrus was awaken by an urgent tugging of his shoulder, rousing him into wakefulness. He sat up properly, still tired. Through the windscreen the cloud of dust still inhibited all visibility. He turned his aching neck to gaze at Mira, who was kneeling on her seat facing him, staring at him, her eyes wide and alert.

"Wha…" he began, but he was cut off by Mira raising a finger to her mouth. The two listened, and Garrus faintly became aware of a low rumble which complemented the howling wind almost indiscernibly. He immediately tensed, his arm shooting out to start up the motor. Mira held it back. She looked at him until he gave in.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Shh."

They sat there in silence again. The rumble slowly became louder, becoming more audible against the backdrop of wind. It seemed familiar, somehow…

Shit.

Shit shit shit.

Garrus stirred the motor into life, the choking of it momentarily drowning out the rumbles. He accelerated as quickly as he could, the small shuttle tearing away from its shelter behind the wall. The entire cabin began shaking, the windows rattling. They plunged forward in fifth gear, bumping harshly over debris littering the ground.

All in one moment the shuttle-car spun out, it's back right wheel lifted from the ground as it whizzed forward. The earth seemed to explode under them, stones falling down on them, a shadow falling across the cockpit. A loud screech was heard in close proximity behind them, making Garrus almost wet himself.

A thresher maw.

Just what they needed right now.

The shuttle regained its position on the ground, speeding away as quickly as it'd go, putting distance between it and the thresher. If Garrus had learned anything back in the days with Shepard as they pursued Saren, it was never to drive straight when you had a thresher maw after you. Taking this lesson to heart, Garrus swerved back and forth, throwing them about the cockpit even as he had his hands firmly on the wheel. From behind them they heard the beast exhaling, and the wind seemed to die down as a huge wad of acid flew past them to the side.

Garrus spun the shuttle in the other direction. They immediately collided with something solid invisible in front of them. The motor cut out. Garrus tried feebly to get it to start again, but it kept choking, refusing to start.

Brilliant.

They'd fought a thresher maw on foot before. But never in zero visibility, and with only one of them. Garrus put on his helmet, opening the shuttle door and dragging Mira out by the wrist after him, his rifle in the other hand.

They ducked behind a wall nearby to where the shuttle had stalled, Garrus raising his gun to his visor. He had to look down again as he heard Mira coughing and spluttering beside him, trying to shield her eyes from the stinging barrage of sand. He hadn't thought of that.

In the shuttle there was an emergency kit Shepard had given him for the journey. In it was an air mask, with an extra tank of air. Garrus silently thanked Shepard for being so prepared. He put his rifle down, diving out of cover and sprinting back to the shuttle. He got in there, rummaging around behind the seat until he found exactly what he was looking for. He took the mask and air cylinder, also grabbing a thick cloth for her to cover her eyes with. Not wasting another moment he left the shuttle and sprinted back to their hiding place.

Mira took the air gladly, covering her face with the cloth. Garrus again took up his sniper rifle, setting the sights into the direction where he could hear the maw approaching. After a few moments he heard the rocks parting some distance in front of him.

"Keep down," he told Mira, keenly focusing on the sound. He let off a round, which seemed to hit its mark – the thresher maw let out a scream of anguish, and Garrus ducked just in time to avoid another acidic projectile. Immediately he rose again, firing off another shot into the direction of the maw. It responded by diving back into the ground, making the earth shake under their feet. Garrus lowered his rifle, grabbed Mira by the hand again, and they sprinted off in the direction of a new hiding place before the maw struck again.


	18. Chapter 19

_Sorry for the very long delay and my absence from FF for this story folks. A lack of inspiration and time for it has kept me from finishing this chapter until now. I know you're all eager to find out what has happened to Garrus (I am too!), but, I'm sad to say this is not that chapter… The next one, I promise! And I'll get it out sooner! Of course, reviews, likes and the like may just shorten that time. Anyway, on to it. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Commander. Time to get moving." It was Jacob's voice, filled with careful concern. Through the throbbing in hear head, and her tiredness, she felt dimly aware of his armoured hand placed gently on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking through the dusty light of the planet – now a hazy yellow. They mustn't have stopped for more than a few hours. Her legs still ached painfully.

She looked up at Jacob, offered him a nod, before taking up her crutches and stumbling wearily to her feet. She had to lean against a fallen building to steady herself. As she did so, she took the opportunity to take in their surroundings.

Her teammates, and herself included, were layered thick with the dust. Even through her visor she felt it irritating her eyes, felt it fine on her skin beneath the suit. She wondered if even Tali's suit was completely impervious to it. Around them, everything looked much the same as it had yesterday – the ancient Prothean ruins stood still, sad, rust-coloured monuments of a former, long forgotten age. There was no jamming device in sight. She looked up at the sky. The clouds were high in the atmosphere, but were still as thick as ever. Far above, the geth fleet would be waiting, a fox ready to pounce at the mouse as soon as it dared spring out of its hole. Somewhere out there too, Garrus and Mira fought their way through that very same landscape, the only chance Shepard and the Normandy had of escaping.

She dimly wondered how Tali and Jacob were getting along, without sleep.

"Alright. Let's get this over with," she alerted her crew. Tali nodded, once more turning on her omni-tool to lead the way. The three of them once more continued their long, trudging march toward the source of that signal, which all of them hoped was slowly getting closer.

* * *

They had been walking along for hours in what seemed a straight line, with Tali in the lead, Jacob and Shepard not far behind. Most of their journey they took in silence, until Jacob could hold out no longer.

"Commander, I know this isn't the best place or time to talk, but I've been wanting to ask you something for a while now." He glanced forward at Tali in the lead ahead of them. She was just far enough ahead to not hear them. Shepard noticed this, her gut instinctively tightening.

"Now's as good a time as any. Ask away, Jacob," she replied, despite herself.

Jacob reached up to scratch the back of his neck, a gesture of nervousness Shepard had never seen him use before when he'd talked to her. Finally he spoke, his voice stern. "I wanted to ask you about Garrus."

Shepard gazed up at him more intently as they walked. "What about him?"

Jacob was silent again as they walked forward, until finally he continued:

"I know you two are together. That's fine, I'm happy for you both. But… I just wanted to make sure you're certain you can trust him."

"I trust Garrus with my life, Jacob."

"It's just… the way he's been acting. All dark and broody like. I don't think it's wise to trust him. I don't even think he trusts himself."

Shepard stopped suddenly, turning toward him.

"Garrus has been through a lot. He's still finding his way through all of it. But he'll be all right."

Jacob nodded. "I hope you're not just telling yourself that, Commander."

"What are you getting at, Jacob?" Shepard asked.

"Stand back a moment and look at it practically. He doesn't know himself, let alone anybody else. If he was pushed to it, he'd snap, and it wouldn't matter who was there trying to stop him. Take the other day for example. If you hadn't come back, he would've reached that breaking point."

Through her dusty visor, Shepard was glaring at Jacob. But she understood where he was coming from. She'd spent many long nights in her cabin before her fall worrying about exactly the same thing. She continued walking before Tali realised they'd stopped. Jacob followed on after her. After a moment, she spoke.

"He was still _sane_, as you put it, when you found me."

"That's because some little part of him still refused you'd died."

Shepard looked at him funny.

"Sorry. But it's true. I shudder to think what he'd be like when he'd _completely_ lost hope. I wouldn't put it past him to even be as brutal as a krogan."

"Garrus knows he doesn't have to go through everything alone. We've already come to that agreement," Shepard replied, her voice harsh.

"You might not be able to help him, Commander. There's a lot of hurt there. If he wasn't in your team, he'd be dead. One way or the other. Hell, we barely even got to him in time as it was." He kept on walking. "Don't doubt that he'd do it again."

Shepard was silent again for a long moment. "That's not going to happen," she said finally, quietly.

Jacob realised now was the end of the conversation.

"Sorry Commander. I just wanted to be honest with you. I'm sure you know him better than I do," Jacob apologised.

"Thank you, Jacob. I'm glad you told me how you feel around him."

Jacob nodded, and they went on again in silence.

* * *

A short time later Tali paused in front of them. She lent down, rubbing at something. She let out a short gasp.

"Look!" She cried in excitement to the others.

Jacob and Shepard quickened their pace to catch up to her. "What is it?" Jacob asked when they had reached her, looking down.

"Probes. All around us. We must be getting close," Tali replied.

"Well that's good," Jacob commented.

Shepard looked down at the shiny surface Tali had rubbed clean. She recognised it, as Tali had, to be a Volus probe. Looking around, she saw many more like it scattered about the Prothean ruins, all belonging to various races. There were even a few human ones among the wreckages. They looked like they had been there for varying amounts of time, as some were more degraded than others, some still in good condition. All were covered by a thick layer of dust.

"Looks like the _Normandy_ isn't the first craft to get stuck here," she said. "But it will be the last."

Tali nodded.

The three of them, heartened anew by this discovery, quickened their pace across the rubble, following the loud static piercing from Tali's omni-tool.


End file.
